Ethan Grant
"You claim you use the power of the gods. You know what I say to that?!! Fuck you!!! Fuck you and your "gods". I choose to stand on my own two feet. I choose, to make my own power." Ethan Grant was a former investigator, who believed in the ideology of GEP. That is, before his daughter was brutally murdered by an Occultist, who was allied with a Paladin he was tracking. He suffered severe physical and psychological trauma from the incident and left the Investigators organization, reportedly because of them. The truth was he had already set his goals on another mission, and his current posiition as an investigator would not allow him the freedom to pursue this goal. He vowed to get revenge no matter the cost, and now lives to hunt and kill the Occultist that murdered his child. He is an avenger. Appearance Ethan was tall, 6ft 4" but of medium build. He had short, brown hair, and olive skin. That was before the incident. Now Ethan has turned his body into more machine than man. He has replaced his lost arms with two completely mechanical substitues, each armed with an array of specialized weaponry. Some of his own design. He has in place of left eye, an enhanced occular implant, and sports heavy armour across his chest and back. He wears long, brown, full-length baggy pants, and military boots. Personality Ethan was a highly intelligent, diligent and hard working man. He was also a loving and caring single father. Not much for romantic interest, since the unfortunate passing of his wife during child birth, he put all his care into raising his daughter. He always believed in those that worked hard, got what they deserved. His mantra was "If I give Life all that I have, sooner or later, Life will have to repay it's debt to me with interest". It was the mantra of his wife. After the incident, Ethan is cold and unforgiving. He views the traits he once upheld, as naïveté, and naïveté, as weakness. He now holds the view, that no matter what you give to Life, Life will always owe you nothing and thus, screw Life over, every chance you get. He has thrown away all sentiments of higher purpose or beings. He lives solely to get revenge on the Occultist who murdered his daughter, and will kill anyone who stands in his way. He is willing to sacrifice his all, even his body, even his soul, if such a thing exists, to achieve this goal. He is intolerant and untrusting of Occultist, on principle, and will not hesitate to torture one, if he thought that Occultist may give him on info on ''him. '' Ethan has problems with nightmares, and the death of his daughter haunts him every day. He takes medication to help him sleep and to deal with the anxiety he suffers from. History Ethan Grant was born to William Grant and his mome Esther. A simple family. Father worked an honest 9-5 job, and his mom, a housewife, did volunteer work whenever she could. Ethan decided to be an investigator early in life. He loved the idea of being a spy, and that line of work seemed natural to him. Ethan was highly intelligent, not genius level however. He loves mechanics, and tinkering with things around the house, usually with disastrous results. He was fast tracked through a couple grades and attended college by the age of 15 and graduated with degrees in Advanced Technology and a minor in Biology. Soon after graduating, he joined the Investigators, and fulfilled his dream. Using his knowhow, he was always making special custom tools for himself to assist in the field. His contraptions gave him the nickname,"Investigator Gadget" in the department, and he was soon very popular. After about 4 years, he met his wife, Charlene. She was in the information and logistics department, not a field agent, but the two fell in quickly. Married after 4 months, expecting 2 months later. Those 9 months were the happiest of his life. Unfortunately, Charlene had complications during the pregnancy, and eventually child birth, due to abnormal genetic defect. She died giving birth to their daughter, Hope. Charlene, as she was dying, made Ethan promise to not give up on life just because hers was at an end. He agreed, and rose his daughter with love and care. Ethan was tasked with the tracking of------ (THIS INSERT HAS BEEN REMOVED BY THE GEP. EVENTS DESCRIBED OF THIS INCIDENT ARE CLASSIFIED) After the incident, Ethan left the organization. His whereabouts are currently unknown. Powers and Abilities Ethan has cybernetic strength and abilties he recently implanted. The full aray of weaponry he has developed is neither fully complete nor fully revealed. He gets superhuman level impact of strength when he punches with his cybernetic arms, but each arm has special powers not yet shown. His body is still adjusting to using the implanted technology, and even though he put himself in reasonably good shape before implanting the cybernetic technology, he still suffers from exhaustion as his body is not adapted to the new level of weight. He continues to strive to make regular adjustments. Relationships *(if you want your character to have a past related to another character, please say so here. This is for how your character sees other characters.) Trivia *(Random Trivia, such as favorite colors or foods) Category:Character Category:Male Category:Investigator